


The Grand Blue Sea

by MSAF



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Absolute sin trash, Actually more like tentacle job, Beastiality i guess, Hand Jobs, Komaeda probably regrets getting into the sea now, Other, P lease do not rea d this, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSAF/pseuds/MSAF
Summary: Komaeda gets a boat and floats through the sea. That's it. That's literally it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I was talking to the lovely patridgeonapeartree...and for some reason this came into existence
> 
> I hope you're happy with this sin,Dani,,,
> 
> Warnings: not...that much actually. Just don't read if you don't like octopuses and octopus hand jobs. And Komaeda. And the defiance of logic.

_"The sea is really dangerous,Hinata. Who knows what's lurking in it?"_ But still,Komaeda tries to give him a smile. _"Don't scold me later on if anything happens."_

 

 

 

 

 

A stop off at an unfamiliar island to get some rest from the sea didn't stop them from swimming in said sea.

 

Komaeda really just wanted to get a break.

 

 

While playing in the water and collecting sea shells with Mitarai,he heard Hinata shout from a distance-- "I'll be back soon,don't do anything crazy."

 

Of course not.

It's always his luck that catches up with him.

 

He trades sea shells with Mitarai for a moment ("this one is really pretty,you can have it") and is overseen by the Imposter's strikingly scary gaze ("don't harm him"). It's going surprisingly well for the moment,so he wonders what's going to happen next.

 

He feels something slick and smooth wrap around his ankle and giving him a tight tug.

 

What was it doing?

 

He tries to take a step forward. But before he can tell Mitarai anything,the thing wrapped around his ankle tugs much too hard and sends him flying into the deep ocean. He hears Mitarai's familiar girlish shriek before he and the Imposter dash off to get the others.

 

He briefly wonders for a moment why they look so terrified.

 

Ah. Right.

 

He was drowning,wasn't he?

 

He supposes that he doesn't mind dying now,but he at least wanted to say goodbye to Hinata.

Oh well.

.

.

.

...And then,he finds himself alive. Breathing. Living. Still alive. There's something wet underneath him,and when he turns to look...

A nest of tentacles. Or,more accurately described,tentacles forming a tiny lifeboat of sorts for him. He feels rather grateful that he's still alive,but all he sees around him is water and nothing else. He isn't anywhere near the island.

 

He supposes that now is the best time to test his luck.

 

He pokes the nest of tentacles,and they stir,moving about slowly.

 

"Why,hello there," Komaeda politely inteoduces himself. "I'm Komaeda Nagito. Although,that might be unimportant,since you probably can't talk... What's your name?"

One of the tentacles disconnects and rummages through the water to search for something,and then pulls up an empty and old whiskey bottle.

 

Komaeda squints at the english words.

 

"Jack... Da...ni...el's..." He mumbles,fumbling over it slightly. The tentacle covers a part of the name.

 

"Da-ni-el... Is that right?"

 

He smiles,and then pets the tentacle holding the whiskey bottle. "If it's not too impervious of me,please let me call you 'Dani'."

 

The tentacle drops the whiskey bottle and curls around his arm,so he assumes that it's fine.

 

"Hey,why did you drag me all the way out here? I have friends waiting for me..." Komaeda pauses for a moment.

 

 

Friends.

He didn't realise how nice that sounded until he said it.

 

 

The tentacles don't respond,so he takes a quick check under himself to see what's keeping Daniel up. Nothing,actually. He counts the amount of tentacles.

One,two,three,four,five...

Eight,nine...

Thirteen... Seventeen...

There was more than one octopus holding his bony figure afloat in the sea.

 

 

He blushes out of embarrassment and feels the need to poke one of the tentacles again. This time,it rises up and clings to his other arm.

 

"I'm sorry to bother you,but I have to go back now..." He feels a slap on his ass and he immediately yelps. It stings when he tries to lie down again. "S-sorry,I'll keep quiet."

 

 

 

He doesn't know how long he has to spend floating amongst the sea with these octopuses. He can't even call them 'Dani' anymore.

He has a feeling that,overtime,more and more octopuses had joined them along for the ride. One even climbed atop Komaeda and rested on his chest.

 

He supposed that it was cute. He petted it on the head and gave it a smile.

 

Except that it wasn't cute anymore,because this apparently gave his little octopus boat a reason to restrain his arms and legs to said boat and leave him to the mercy of the one on his chest.

 

 

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

 

 

The octopus wriggles its way across his chest and to his crotch--

Maybe he underestimated how bad this situation could get.

 

It peers at his swimming trunks in curiosity,before clamping its tentacles all over in an attempt to get his trunks off. It feels...oddly nice.

 

Wait,no,this was an _octopus_ \--

 

He groans when the octopus fumbles into his trunks and he feels the pressure on his cock. There was only a thin layer of underwear to protect him against this sea creature that so badly wanted him to commit beastiality,and--

He almost swore out because a tentacle was wrapped around his cock tightly. Well,the octopus found its target. There wasn't any point in trying to stop it now. Another tentacle got out from his trunks and managed to pull them down from there. Smart.

 

Maybe he shouldn't be calling it smart. That might encourage it a bit too much.

 

The tentacle pulls down his underwear too,and his only source of clothes gets tossed into the water. He feels sad that he's not going to be wearing them ever again--after all,Hinata gave him those trunks as a gift. He groans when he feels the tentacle tightening up around his cock. Another groan escapes when he feels it rubbing the tip,before it begins to pump him.

 

It's a rather easy motion to get himself lost in,actually. Just moving along his cock,up and down. Up and down. Up and down. Up. Down.

 

He tries not to stare too much because he just remembered that this was a _tentacle_ attempting to _jack him off in the middle of the sea_ ,but all reason and thought is lost when another tentacle lovingly smothers his balls. He lets out a loud gasp and shudders at the feeling. This was definitely not something to be enjoying.

He's not doing a very good job right now,because this tentacle was,dare he say,experienced in rubbing one down. He's losing a bit of his focus and he can feel his toes curling,all because of this octopus. Maybe if he tries to imagine it as somebody else,maybe that would make this all better...

 

He closes his eyes and tries to imagine that it's Hinata and that they're out on the boat doing something like this. He tries to imagine that it's Hinata's fingers curled around his pathetic cock,giving him a disappointed face and a good scolding.

 

 _'God,Komaeda,'_ He can already feel the irritation in his voice. _'Why are you always like this?'_

 

It soothes Komaeda for a bit and he begins to moan out. The tentacle is tugging a bit harder. "I-I'm--ah--sorry... S-sorry for...worrying you..." His body twitches under the mass of tentacles. "Plea...se... Please let me,a-ah..."

 

He really wants to let it out. But he still feels really embarrassed,even if nobody is watching him right now. He doesn't even want to say the word out.

 

There's a tight and tough tug,and suddenly he's spurting out cum all over himself and the octopus. His body is convulsing in pleasure and he's feeling absolutely wrecked right now. He can barely breathe and he feels exhausted. The octopus slithers up and rests on his cum-splattered chest.

 

 

The light is too bright.

 

 

He really wants to sleep now.

 

 

And so,he drifts off to sleep in the middle of the ocean with his loving group of octopuses.


End file.
